Serbia
Serbia (Serbian: Србија/Srbija) is the 60th Character in Head Soccer. She was added in the 4.0 Update with Indonesia and Ukraine. She is a 5 Star Character. If you have any questions about the character Serbia, please ask them here. Appearance Serbia is a girl. She has brown hair, green-blue eyes and she wears glasses (that can't be kicked off her head) and earrings. When Serbia's Power Button is activated, she transforms into Captain Marvel and yells: "Wonder Power!". Serbia represents Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics. She gets blonde hair and blue eyes and she gets surrounded by a tornado which makes her opponent fly into the air when he is close to her. The tornado can also knock him out. After that, she shoots a laser beam which looks a bit like the one from South Africa's golem, but is much stronger. It can push her opponent back, and she shoots it every 5 seconds. Power Shots Serbia's Ground Shot is called Car Shot. This power shot starts off with a big white car coming out of a star-shaped portal. Serbia picks up the car with her hands and throws it at the opponent's goal. When the opponent gets hit by the car, he/she will explode. The ball is Middle Sized Ball and won't bounce away, so Serbia has an easy open goal chance. Usually, the ball rolls to goal by itself. After the car has hit the opponent or after it has scored, the field will be covered with car parts. Noteworthy is that the car parts have the ability to stop certain power shots. Serbia's Air Shot is called Captain Marvel Shot. Serbia jumps up into the air and fires two rockets diagonally at the goal. The highest one has the ball and this one is mostly shot straight at the goal. When the opponent is in an area near the rockets, he/she will get knocked out, and if the opponent is hit by the rocket directly, he/she will explode. Serbia's Counter Attack is Running Captain Marvel Shot. She flies towards the opponent's goal at high speed on a star-shaped object. When she hits the opponent, she makes the opponent explode and disappear. Then, she disappears and reappears in front of her own goal. The ball is Middle Sized Ball once again after she has done her Counter Attack, so when it fails to score, Serbia still can score quite easily, because the ball won't bounce away. Usually it rolls to goal by itself. Costume: Diamond Crown Costume It's a Diamond Crown Costume. It fills around 20% of power bar every few seconds and it's a B Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Win against 60 Characters in Arcade without getting injured or watch 50 videos from the Serbia Unlock Requirements Screen (there is a 10 minute wait after each video) or pay 5,900,000 points. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Serbia. Tips and Tricks To beat Characters like Ecuador, India, Asura, Hungary, Ireland, Ukraine, Uruguay, Nepal, Sweden and Serbia herself without getting injured, you should really use Ukraine. After you have activated Ukraine's Power Button Effect, it's impossible for you to get injured, no matter if you get kicked, hit by a Power Shot or by a Power Button Effect. Even when she yells "Ow!", the Without injury achievement emblem will just remain. So every time before your opponent uses his Power Shot you have to make sure that you have your Power Shot ready. This tactic works better when your Power Upgrade is at the maximum. Trivia *Serbia looks like a combination of Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel from Marvel and DC Comics. *Serbia is, along with Ukraine, the only girl in the game. Maybe Belgium or Valentine are girls as well, but that is unknown. *Serbia is the only character in the game whose glasses can't be kicked off her head. Even after she has transformed into Wonder Woman where she doesn't wear glasses, she wears them again when she is in her normal appearance. *Her air shot is inappropiate. *She is one of the characters that represent a character from Marvel or DC Comics, while the others are: Mon-K and Portugal. *She has a point of criticism: she is girl. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 4.0 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Characters with Power Button Effects